


Sunrise

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Viktor wants to watch the sunrise.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**idea_of_sarcasm**](http://idea-of-sarcasm.livejournal.com/) based on [this prompt](http://www.paris-hotel-odessa.com/Images/main_02.gif). Just an attempt at smut, hon, so I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

"Vake up, Hermyonee."

"No," she muttered, turning to bury her face in the pillow. She felt him brush his fingers over the bottom of her foot and kicked at him, biting her lip to keep from rewarding his pestering with a laugh.

"You are, how you say, cranky? Yes, cranky is right vord. This is you in morning, cranky and mean," Viktor told her solemnly.

"It's not yet," she raised her head and opened one eye to look at the clock beside the bed and groaned, "it's not even _six_ , Viktor. Just come back to bed."

"Sun vill rise soon, and ve vill vatch it," he said simply. "If I haff to make you get up from bed, I vill."

"I don't want to see the sunrise," she grumbled, deliberately kicking at him and pulling his pillow over her head. "I'm ignoring you and going back to sleep."

"You can neffer ignore me, Hermyonee," he said confidently. He suddenly reached down and picked her up, tossing her over his broad shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather. He slapped her arse before she could protest, which earned an indignant shriek.

He put her down on the small balcony that overlooked the cafe downstairs. Paris was still asleep, which she planned to point out as soon as she woke up enough to make reasonable arguments. "There are some times when you're not very likeable."

"Some is better than many," he said with a flash of a smirk before he turned her to look out towards the sky. "Vy vould you vant to sleep all morning vhen ve could vatch sunrise together? This is important, how you say, effent?"

"Why I want to sleep is because a certain man kept me up all night and exhausted me with his wicked attention," she pointed out sleepily, yawning as she looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter, and the balcony of their hotel did have a lovely view. She could smell the scent of baked bread from the cafe downstairs, and her stomach rumbled at the thought of croissants and butter with a bit of cinnamon.

"Hmph. It vas me who vas kept avake all night by naughty new vife," Viktor said as he lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck. "You should vatch sunrise as it is first day of our lifes together."

When she felt his hands move beneath the skimpy nightgown that she'd pulled on at some point after one of their couplings, she shifted and looked around carefully. They were right on the balcony above a rather busy street where anyone could look up if they happened to be walking by or looking at the sunrise from their own windows. "Viktor, let's go back inside."

"No, I vant to see sunrise," he said in the stubborn tone that she knew from experience meant it was a losing battle. He rarely became obstinate, but, when he did, not even sex could distract him from his goal. Which meant she'd be watching the sunrise with her new husband while he caressed her breasts.

"Oh!" she gasped when she felt his hand move between her legs.

"Lean forward and hold rail," he murmured in a husky tone that didn't leave room for arguments. She obeyed and moaned as she looked at the sky while he moved his fingers in and out slowly, teasing her until she was riding his hand and biting her lip to keep from crying out. He leaned forward and rubbed his erection against her bum as he nipped at her neck. "Let go for me, Hermyonee. Let me hear you."

Her head fell forward and she tightened her grip on the rail as she came for him, whining as she shuddered. Before she could take a breath, he moved his fingers and thrust inside her. She was pushed forward against the rail and cried out softly when she felt him fill her.

He wasn't gentle, not when he was this close and had already teased her, but she didn't mind the bruises she knew would be on her hips or the sheer power she felt every time he thrust forward. It didn't take him long before he pulled her back against him and trembled, spilling inside her as he panted against her shoulder.

He stayed inside her as he moved her head back so he could kiss her. When they parted, he smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Ve haff missed sunrise," he said, glancing at the sky.

She smiled, kissing his jaw before she leaned against him. "I guess that means we'll just have to try again tomorrow morning."

End


End file.
